Three's A Crowd
by Emasaur
Summary: Blue helping Crystal with her sex life? Methinks I doth detect a 'sticky' situation ahead.
1. Chapter 1

Crystal purposely kept moaning and arching, pathetically forcing herself to enjoy it as much as Gold is. He was getting ready to tip over the edge and she was nowhere near her highest peak. She hated that he couldn't return her the push like she gave him.

He finally climaxed. He withdrew from Crystal and relaxed for the moment. His muscles were still tense due to his actions, his body was still shaking from the excitement, his eyes felt heavier through fatigue and his thrill from the euphoria sadly ended. Crystal, on the other hand, is finally relieved from the misery. She tried; she really did, to copy his actions. The still of the body, the way he seemed to just radiate afterwards, oh she tried. But Crystal couldn't mimic an actual release and she couldn't hide the sexual frustration she always had left afterwards.

Gold removed the protection and threw it in the trash by the bed. He leaned over and kissed her gently, whispering an 'I love you' and laid down beside her. She just smiled back at him, letting him think that her rigidness and silence was from the aftermath. He immediately shut himself off from reality to rest for the night. Crystal flicked the lights off and turned, assuring her back was facing him just in case so he couldn't see the pained and angry expression she wore to sleep.

* * *

**A/N****: **You can thank Zippie for this fanfic. She and I planned it out at five in the morning. The whole plot of the story was her idea, and we worked on it together. She did a lot of the editing and wording, so if it's different than how I normally write, that's why. I give her all credit for this!

Anyways, that's just the very beginning. I know it's short, But I promise I'm going to try and make the next chapters somewhat long. There will be at least three, including this one. Expect lemon, cause it's sure as hell coming. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't know what to do, Blue," The younger, dark-haired girl sighed, slumping her shoulders back into her chair and stared at the clear skies. On the table lays a plate with a slice of cake sitting on top, a slice her and Blue were splitting.

"Hmm?" was Blue's only response, busy taking a sip from her coffee. The two girls often would meet up at a quaint little coffee shop near the outskirts of Viridian City. Occasionally, Yellow joined them, but today she was busy with some unknown task. In Crystal's case, she was thankful because she wasn't particularly comfortable discussing such a sensitive matter with just anyone, Yellow especially.

She took a deep breath before continuing, trying to muster up the courage to actually say it out loud. "It's my sex life."

A smirk was twitching at Blue's lips, but she remained composed, nodding her head for Crystal to continue.

"It's just..." she continued, "Well, to be blunt, I'm sexually starved." Crystal looked down to hide her flushed face and bit her lower lip.

The older woman stared at Crystal, taking in her embarrassed, shy, and almost pleading expression. She set down her cup of coffee and took in a deep breath. Crystal's eyes widened a bit, hope bubbling that Blue wouldn't ruthlessly tease her like she had first thought.

"Gold's not putting out?"

"Erm, well, not exactly. It's more like... I haven't really been... um, satisfied." Her voice cracked.

"Ever?"

"Not since Eusine."

"Oh? Really, now that is a surprise. Gold _is_ a bit of a horn dog, and I thought a little book nerd like you would enjoy every minute of it." Blue took another sip of her coffee. "But I guess I was wrong the whole time."

Crystal felt a little insulted from that remark, and had she not known Blue for very long, she might've replied with a much nastier response. But she did, and she also knew Blue was always sarcastic when it comes to topics such as these, so she had to forgive her. After all, Crystal was in a desperate cry for help, and due to Blue always subtly (not really) bragging about her sex life, she thought Blue would be the perfect person to improve Crystal's problems.

Even so, she was still overly stressed about said topic.

"Blue! This is serious!" Crystal yelled, exasperated.

"Whoa! Calm down! I was only kidding! Sorry!" Blue nearly spilled the coffee from that sudden snap.

Crystal instantly recoiled, slightly embarrassed by her (albeit provoked) outburst. "It's okay, I should apologize for yelling."

"Not a problem, babe." She waved her hand dismissively. "So what's up with you and Gold?"

"Well uh, you see… Gold is not exactly the best lover that he displays. I mean, don't get the wrong idea, I still love him, it's just the problem is… he's mediocre at best." Crystal was starting to feel more comfortable talking about this.

Blue placed the coffee down and straightened her back. She was always confident when it comes to these types of conversations, so it never bothered her one bit. "Honey, how bad is he? Give me on a scale from 1-10."

"Um, I guess a 3." Crystal apologized to herself for giving Gold such a low score, but it was the ultimate truth, no matter how much she hated to admit it.

"Three? Ouch. Yeesh, he has to know a few tricks to please a woman… Anyways, does he do anything that entices you in bed? As in take advantage of your weak spot? Or foreplay in general?"

Crystal sighed and said, "I guess a little. I mean, he does kiss me a lot or bite and lick me in certain places…" She blushed at the memories.

Blue raised an eyebrow, "That's all? Do you do anything to him?"

"Okay! I cannot talk about this anymore!" Crystal finally broke down and was overcome by embarrassment. Her face was even redder than before and she pathetically attempted to hide it in front of her friend.

... And then Blue had the audacity to giggle. If Crystal weren't busy willing herself to not look as red as a tomato, she might've kicked her 'friend'.

"Honestly Crystal, your modesty is going to drive you insane someday."

Crystal glared at her through her bangs, attempting - and failing - to seem truly threatening whilst still recovering from embarrassment.

"You're smart, Crys. You wouldn't go to anyone else about this kind of topic, would you?"

She shook her head, but added, "Maybe Gold. If, you know, he weren't the problem."

"Exactly. Which means you should be able to trust me enough to tell me the whole story, or else you're going to be stuck with a terrible sex life. Alright?"

The younger girl hesitated; was Blue actually trying to comfort her about this, of all things? It didn't matter, she supposed, because Blue was right. Crystal needed to push her shyness away for the time being.

So Crystal told her. She explained the norm of their foreplay to the actual engaging into the action. She explained how he was actually pretty good with his mouth, and _sometimes_ the way he kissed her afterwards made her forgive him for the rest. (Because, Crystal really did love Gold that much.) She described in full detail what he liked her to do to him, and how Crystal really didn't mind doing it. Crystal told her how kissing and etcetera was fine, but when it came to the actual sex, she was always left out to dry. About how they really had trouble getting a steady rhythm that was good for the both of them, and how Gold tended to forget about her as they were performing the act. About the way she always felt unjustly pissed off when he finished, but felt terrible about it. And she ignored Blue's obnoxious smirk when Crystal told her these things, because it really just felt too great to let all this out.

"So," Crystal breathed, "What should I do, Blue?"

The brunette sipped on her coffee, took a bite from the cake they had been neglecting, and propped her elbow on the table, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. She wasn't doing this to annoy Crystal; she wasn't stalling for time, and she wasn't pausing for dramatic effect. She was really and truly debating a decision in her mind. It was something Crystal would probably object to, but no doubt needed. Blue had to choose her words carefully.

"I think I know what you need," Blue began. "But you have to promise to keep an open mind."

Crystal blinked.

"I've told you about Green's _impressive_ skills in the bedroom, correct?" The devious glint in her eye was a warning to Crystal. She ignored it.

"Yeah," Crystal said. 'Told' was an understatement. More like 'bragging constantly'.

"Well I've been wanting to spice up our sex life recently - not that we really need it. But since you _do_ need some improvement in yours, maybe Green, you, and I could..." Blue trailed off, eyeing the girl across from her. She really didn't need to finish the sentence, because from the look on her face, Crys understood perfectly.

"Blue! You don't really mean...?" Clear-blue eyes were wide with disbelief.

She nodded, auburn hair bobbing slightly with her. "A threesome."


	3. Chapter 3

"_WHAT!_" Crystal stood suddenly, slamming her hands on the table, causing Blue's coffee to splash a bit on the cake. "No, no, no! Absolutely not! I could never partake in such a perverted act and..." Suddenly aware of the stares and glares she was receiving from passing crowds and other people sitting around them, Crystal sat, hiding her face in her hands.

Having expected this, Blue simply took another bite of the cake. The coffee added some nice flavor.

"Oh, don't be such a drama queen. It's just sex. With two different people. At the same time."

Crystal's face slid down to rest on her arms, and she mumbled, "Blue, unlike you, I have _morals_. I may be sexually starved, but I am _not _going to cheat, and I most _certainly_ will not preform the most intimate of acts with a close friend and her _boyfriend_. I'll- buy a vibrator or something."

Ignoring the insult, Blue laughed. "Trust me when I say this: Green is much better than a vibrator."

"Check please!" Blue then called out to a passing waitress.

Crystal continued to bury her face into her palms, still red with embarassment and it's even worse due to her humiliating and stupid act. "I- I feel like I'm cheating on Gold. This is so wrong."

"Hon, nothing is wrong with this, okay? I'm sure if the opportunity comes up for Gold, he would say yes in a heartbeat." Blue paused, gazing at her friends hesitant expression, and decided to add for effect, "And his clothes would be on the floor."

The waitress placed a small piece of paper, face down on to the table. Blue briefly glanced at it, then quickly slid the check towards her friend.

"Do you have 500 Pokedollars?" Blue asked. "Because it's for your tea and cake."

Crystal took out her purse, withdrew the requested amount and handed it to Blue. "I still..." She let out a heavy sigh and continues. "I can't do this, I mean..."

"Look Crys, babe, when is there ever a time where someone can be in a threesome? It's not as common as you might think. So!" She clasped her hands together in excitement. "Now here's your chance!" Blue smiled and tugged at the bills in Crystal's hand.

Crystal bit the bottom of her lip, released her grasp on the money, and contemplated whether she should give into the temptation or not. Blue proclaims herself as an 'expert' when it comes to a topic like this, and she can talk about this for days on end without stopping.

"And, by the way Chrys, now it's your chance to see what Green is all about. I'm sure he would make you forget about all your lousy sex adventures with Gold because I assure you, if you can, you would run back to Green and beg for more." Blue slowly slid her tongue across her lips, eagerness and excitement shining her wide, blue eyes.

"Oh god, I want him already." She leaned back and stared at the sky.

Crystal clearly understood how this was one of Blue's favorite 'hobby', but it was kind of awkward for her to view Blue while temptation rushed through her body and completely clouded her mind.

So, in response, Crystal winced, and replied, "... Fine."

"Really!"

Crystal leaned back and cross her arms. Her usual serious attitude was mixed with fear, but she could get over it. The younger woman nodded her head at Blue, but averted eye contact in fear that she would see something in her friends expression that might make her lose it. Crystal then turned the other way to focus on the upcoming event. She was shaken with anxiety.

"Alright! Let's go!" Blue handed the check and money to the host and left the tip (which, she decided she'd be nice enough to cover) on the table. She grabbed her bag that was hanging from the chair, swung it over her shoulder and proceeded to walk. Crystal followed along, clearly in a daze and unable to pay much attention to her surroundings.

"Okay Chrys, we'll meet up at Green's house at 9 PM. I know you're always punctual and I'm not, so I'm going to hang around his house for the time being until you arrive! Okay?" Blue smiled.

"Uh, sure, okay." Crystal checked her PokeGear. It read 14:24.

"Well, I know you have work to do from here on out, so do what you need to do and I'll see you soon!" Blue's voice could mimic a childs, the way it almost came out as if she was singing. She was obviously excited to try something neither had experienced before. There's always a first for everything.

* * *

"Hey Green!" Green didn't even flinched as Blue stormed through the door, which was always expected.

"Blue, you're home early." Green didn't even bother to give an eye at Blue and continued to read his book.

"Yeah! Well, Crystal had work to do and Yellow didn't show up today. So I decided to crash at your place!" She ran over to the living room couch and immediately stationed herself next to Green. She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Green smiled from that, which was rare for everyone else's eyes but Blue's.

"Oh yeah, as usual. What do you want?" Green closed his book and gently placed it on the coffee table in front of him. "Because you're very excited today, and that normally tells me something extremely stupid is going to happen."

Green crossed his arms and looked directly at Blue, his expression showing obvious caution. He was always ready to brace a silly remark or action from Blue, and he was definitely ready to hear another 'bright' idea from her. He just wasn't sure if he could handle the outcome.

"Well! I was talking to Crystal today and she had some, 'problem' with Gold. AND being good friends we are-"

"What do you mean, 'WE'? Pesky girl, I thought I told you that I hate being dragged into your shenanigans because all they ever do is get me into trouble and I have to take the blame for everything!" Green responded with high volume, as usual.

Blue rolled her eyes, having expected this already. "Can I finish? Or are you not done being douche?" Blue _kindly_ asked.

"Fine, go get us into trouble."

"So anyways! WE, I repeat, WE, are such good friends, WE decided to help her. She's coming by at around 9 PM today."

"And how am I dragged into this crap?" Green sigh and rubbed his face with the palm of his hand.

"Oh, we're having a threesome."

"WHAT?" Green jerked. What was surprising was the redness slowly taking over his face. He tried to calm himself, but, unfortunately, Blue could read him like a book.

"Oh please Green, don't act like you don't want this. You've seen the legs on Crystal. Just imagine them, entangled with mine - or yours - as we _take care_ of you."

"B- Blue don't you think that's a bit... um, inappropriate?" Green's voice was uncharacteristically squeaky.

She complied by rolling her eyes, leaning over, and purring into is ear, "Not at all. I think we'll all quite enjoy it."

When he didn't respond, she nibbled at the lobe and he stiffened - in more ways than one.

"I don't have a say in the matter, do I?"

Upon hearing this, Blue's face lit up like a light bulb. This meant Green was submitting, and she would, once again, get her way.

"Nope!"

He sighed, and attempted to not think about the near future.


	4. Chapter 4

Crystal stood in front of Greens house with one hand hovering above the doorbell, and both feet ready to swiftly turn her around and run back home.

She would hear all kinds of complaints from Blue if she bailed, and probably end having to do some even more perverse act due to her own (unneeded, unwanted, and unwarranted) guilt, and Blue's unmatched persuasiveness.

Crystal sighed, closed her eyes in defeat, and pushed her forefinger into the doorbell.

In the approximate 30 seconds it took for someone to answer the door, Crystal found herself thinking things she had never once thought she'd need to worry about in her life. Did they have condoms? Well, she's on the pill so it's not that big of a deal... But how does a three-way even start? Blue was probably way kinkier than she had even considered, so what if Crystal couldn't keep up? What if she's underdressed? She wore only a red sweater and some khaki's, but now that she thought about the khakis are probably too 'stiff' for this kind of thing-and what about her underwear? Eusine and Gold both said she looked very appealing in her yellow-and-white bra and panties, but that might have been because she was two thin layers of clothing away from being fully naked, so maybe she should just turn around and leave-

The doorknob turned, Crystal started, and Green greeted her with a nod, small look of panic, and quiet "Come in."

* * *

It starts with three glasses and a bottle of expensive wine.

It starts with gentle conversation about how everyone is doing, which always leads to the past; and it's followed by, with each newly refilled glass, louder and rougher talking, more laughing, and Crystal forgetting to keep her back straight and her legs crossed, while Blue reminded Green he could unbutton his shirt a little. That's around the time Crystal starts wishing she could take the sweater off, and, _mew_, she really wished she had worn something like Blue's black dress, because it was so- so _sexier; _which soon became the main topic of conversation.

It's proceeded by Green's hand somehow ending up on her thigh, and Blue's shoulder straps sliding down and Crystal being unsure who should kiss who, so she let one hand wander through Blue's hair while the both of them grabbed one of Green's; whispering and giggling into one another's ear every thought and question that would dance into their spinning minds as they stumbled up the stairs and to his bedroom.

This, of course, leads to hair ties, socks, and shoes being lost, with only one belt being pulled out of it's place by two girls; one eager to see something new, one relishing in the familiarity of her awaited sight. Then khakis and jeans made their way to the floor while the two watched with blurry vision as Blue slowly slid her dress off in a fashion that made the both of them wish she'd lose the black undergarments too.

It's then Crystal feels large hands gently peel the sweater off and two mouths start to kiss her neck. The softer pair of lips went a little lower while the other pulled away for a moment. Crystal eyed Green as he removed his shirt, and her cheeks flushed a little more, both from the sight and Blue's nibbling at her collarbone. So Crystal nudged Blue off and whispered they should put on a show (all the while ignoring the fact that that came out of her own mouth). Clear-pools of liquid and baths full of sapphires aimed themselves towards a man who's lack of 'motivation' was becoming bothersome, and he watched as lips that girls can only ever make look so pouty met (and felt a little blood rush downwards).

Blue pressed into the younger girl, her hands sliding down the broad hips she often envied, and two fingers fiddling at the line of the yellow and white panties. Her other hand glided up and unhooked Crystal's bra as the other girl opened their mouths and slid her tongue in. Crystal let her hands wander across the softness of the older girl—the curves were so different from what she was used to.

Then, somehow both bras were on the floor, and a teased Green had the two girls in his arms as he squeezed at their curves and kissed a familiar mouth. Blue ran her hands through his hair, and Crystal let hers go south to remove the annoying underwear all three of them had. The younger girl began kissing down Green's torso and let her fingers roam up Blue's thigh.

Before she could get to either desired place, Blue pulled Crystal up and gently pushed her on to her back. She placed her lips to Crystal's ear and broke the unnoticed silence.

"Remember babe, this is for you."

At that, Green was suddenly on her in all kinds of ways, and when she didn't think she could stand to wait any more, he was suddenly _in_ her (again and again and again). Blue's mouth and hand were on Crystal's breasts, so she braved a moan or three.

Crystal writhed. She pulled Blue's hair and scratched Green's back; she wanted both of them. With restrained force Crystal moved Blue to where she would hover over her mouth with her legs open wide enough for Crystal to reach. She looked at it just long enough to see the pink, but let her tongue give it the attention it desired.

Blue's moans mixed with Crystal's, and Green found himself getting more and more aggressive with the unfamiliar body. He bit at her neck and dragged his nails down her thighs; she bucked at his motions and pressed harder on to Blue's sensitive spot; Blue could only grip the sheets she was holding even harder.

Blue was first. Her body began to twitch and she let out the most erotic noise Crystal had ever heard. The liquid dribbled out as Crystal lapped the folds more slowly to catch as much she could. Blue let herself fall backwards.

Crystal was next. She was a little unfamiliar with the beginning, but suddenly her senses were numb, and she felt explosions of pure bliss pulsate throughout her body. There was a loud noise, and after a few moments she realized she was screaming Green's name.

And, of course, Green was right after. His breathe quickened even more, and had she been able to focus on anything other than touch, Crystal would have heard the softest of grunts. She did, however, feel him still and shudder as he flooded into her, then his muscles relaxed as he sighed and rolled off of her.

It ends with complete satisfaction as the three of them just lay there and bask in the afterglow.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I kinda disappeared, so to make up for it I thought I'd gift whoever reads my crap with, at last, the sex scene.

One more chapter! Won't be very long, just kind of wrapping things up.

I was kind of unsure how to write some of this, so tell me if any thing's weird.


End file.
